(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a high voltage battery pack apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high voltage battery apparatus for a vehicle in which a battery pack is installed in a center console.
(b) Background Art
In general, hybrid electric vehicles, fuel cell vehicles, and electric vehicles are driven by using, at some point, an electric motor and a high voltage battery pack providing driving power to the electric motor which is mounted in each vehicle. Conventionally, high voltage battery pack apparati primarily have a structure in which a battery pack 1 is installed in a designated space in a trunk compartment 2 of the vehicle. Thus, as a result the usable space in the trunk compartment of these vehicles is greatly reduced due to the size of the structure which houses the battery pack, thereby affecting the vehicles marketability and consumer rating.
Alternatively, this structure may also be fixed to a vehicle body member of an underbody panel on the outside of the vehicle, however, in this embodiment, water-proofing treatments should be additionally performed in order to insure safety. In particular, an additional safety device which can be resistant to external impact should also be provided. As a result, when the battery pack is mounted on the outside of the vehicle, the manufacturing costs are significantly increased.
Embodiments described as the background art are described as possible solutions to the problem described, but it should not be understood that the embodiments correspond to the related art which has been already known to those skilled in the art.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.